1. Filed of the Disclosure
The following is generally directed to abrasive tools and processes for forming same, and more particularly, to abrasive tools utilizing infiltrated abrasive segments attached to a base and methods of assembling such tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tools necessary for furthering infrastructure improvements, such as building additional roads and buildings, are vital to the continued economic expansion of developing regions. Additionally, developed regions have a continuing need to replacing aging infrastructure with new and expanded roads and buildings.
The construction industry utilizes a variety of tools for cutting and grinding of construction materials. Cutting and grinding tools are required for to remove or refinish old sections of roads. Additionally, quarrying and preparing finishing materials, such as stone slabs used for floors and building facades, require tools for drilling, cutting, and polishing. Typically, these tools include abrasive members bonded to a base element, such as a plate or a wheel. Breakage of the bond between the abrasive member and the base element can require replacing the abrasive member and/or the base element, resulting in down time and lost productivity. Additionally, the breakage can pose a safety hazard when portions of the abrasive member are ejected at high speed from the work area. As such, improved bonding between the abrasive member and the base element is desired.